Sakura the Beautiful Princess
by CherryBlossomLittleWolf
Summary: Sakura finds out she's the Princess of Japan. Wait she is to marry the Prince of China! Who could it be? Read and find out!! S+S all the way.
1. Syaoran's Return

Sakura the Beautiful Princess  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own CCS or the characters.  
  
Summary - Sakura finds out she's the Princess of Japan. They don't know she has magic. Wait she is to marry the Prince of China! Who could it be? Read and find out!! S+S and little bit of E+T  
  
** What they are doing when they talk "" Speaking ''Thinking  
  
Sakura's finds out that she's a Princess  
  
Sakura's Dream  
  
Sakura found herself in the middle of a very beautiful garden then a boy about her age came out of the shadows and said three words to her "I Love You." He sounded familiar but I couldn't tell who it was.  
  
End of Dream  
  
Normal P.O.V  
  
"SAKURA." Kero yelled. Trying to wake up his sleeping mistress. "YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATER FOR SCHOOL." That got his mistress to wake up. "Kero I just had a dream but I wasn't a bad one it was quite good. I was standing in the middle of a beautiful garden, than a boy comes out of nowhere and tells me he loves me. What do you think it means?" Sakura asked Kero. "I don't know but you better get to school."  
  
Sakura's P.O.V  
  
Since Syaoran leaved me five years ago I never opened up to any other boys. I'm 16 now and I don't think he will remember me, he didn't write and he didn't ring. What if he has a girlfriend already? I came in the classroom and all my classmates greet me. "Hey Sakura. I headed we're getting a new transfer student from China and he's hot."  
  
"Class please take your seats. We have a transfer student joining us today. Please Welcome Li Syaoran." Could it be him? Just then a boy with brown hair and amber eyes came in. It is him. I wonder if he remembers me.  
  
"Mr Li can you sit behind Miss Kinomoto. Miss Kinomoto please raise your hand." Syaoran started walking down towards me. All I can think of was does he remember me?  
  
Syaoran P.O.V  
  
I walked down towards Sakura. Does she remember me after all these years? Does she have a boyfriend? God she's beautiful.  
  
For the first time in a long time emerald meet amber. He took his seat behind Sakura god he'll do anything to touch her soft hair. Then he remembered why he was here.  
  
Flashback  
  
Yelen called her son to the elder's charmers. " Son you are to marry the Princess of Japan. She doesn't know who she is. You are to protect her and you have to go to Japan. The Cardmistress lives there does she not?" "Yes mother the Cardmistress lives there." Syaoran replied.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Could Sakura be the Princess of Japan? If she's not she should be I don't want to marry someone I don't love. 


	2. Sakura finds out She's a Princess

Sakura the Beautiful Princess  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own CCS or the characters.  
  
Summary - Sakura finds out she's the Princess of Japan. They don't know she has magic. Wait she is to marry the Prince of China! Who could it be? Read and find out!! S+S and little bit of E+T  
  
** What they are doing when they talk "" Speaking ''Thinking  
  
Sakura finds out she's a Princess  
  
After School Syaoran P.O.V.  
  
Finally School finished. I think I'll go to the park. I saw someone sitting at the swings crying. Then I saw her face it was Sakura. I went closer to her and I heard every single word she said. "Why did you leave me Syaoran? Now your back. Do you even remember me? *Cries harder* If you remember me the first thing I want to say is I love you. But do you still love me. I bet you don't. Why did you have to leave Syaoran?"  
  
Suddenly I came out of my hiding place, and I went up to where Sakura was sitting and hugged her. "Sakura I still remember you and love you but I have to marry someone else I don' even know or love. It was arrange by my mother and that princess grandmother. I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?"  
  
I heard Sakura stop crying and hug me back then she kissed my cheek. I started feeling hot then she said. "Of cause I forgive you. Have you ever met the Princess before?" "No I haven't, I have to find her. She doesn't even know who she is herself. I wish the Princess was you." I replied.  
  
"Syaoran are you sick? Your really red." Sakura asked. "I'm fine Sakura no need to worry."  
  
"Ok then I'll see you tomorrow Syaoran." "Bye."  
  
Sakura P.O.V.  
  
When I got home my dad was waiting for me with an old lady who I don't even know. "Hello Dad. Who's this?" "Sakura this is your Grandmother she has something important to tell you."  
  
"Hello Grandmother you have something important to tell me?" "Yes dear you are the Princess of Japan and you will soon rule it. You will marry the Prince of China and you will meet him soon enough."  
  
I was shocked. "Grandmother what is the prince of China's name?" "His name is Li Xiao Lang, Child. You will be taking dance class and all the lesson to learn about being a princess. We will start tomorrow. A limo will be waiting for you outside tomorrow, the driver will be your driver for now on. He will take you to school, home and anywhere you want to go." My Grandmother said.  
  
"Ok Grandmother. I will start the lesson tomorrow. But where do I go?" "You will go to the Mansion, Just tell your driver dear. He knows where to go. Goodnight Dear." "Goodnight Grandmother."  
  
A.N- Can some one please email me at girlzrule491@hotmail.com and tell me how to make the chapters long. Thank you! 


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura the Beautiful Princess  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own CCS or the characters.  
  
Summary - Sakura finds out she's the Princess of Japan. They don't know she has magic. Wait she is to marry the Prince of China! Who could it be? Read and find out!! S+S and little bit of E+T  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The next morning Sakura got ready for school and like her grandmother said a limo was waiting for her outside. "Hello, Princess I'm your personal driver. My name is David." David said. "Hi David." David opened the door for Sakura. Sakura went in the car.  
  
Sakura Classroom  
  
When Sakura got in the classroom people greeted her. She sat in her seat in front of Syaoran. She could feel his eyes on her. She still loved him but she has to marry this Prince of China then she remembered something.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Sakura I still remember you and love you but I have to marry someone else I don' even know or love. It was arrange by my mother and that princess grandmother. I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?" Syaoran said.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
A.N- Can some one please email me at girlzrule491@hotmail.com and tell me how to make the chapters long. Thank you! 


	4. The Upcoming Ball

Sakura the Beautiful Princess  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own CCS or the characters.  
  
Summary - Sakura finds out she's the Princess of Japan. They don't know she has magic. Wait she is to marry the Prince of China! Who could it be? Read and find out!! S+S and little bit of E+T  
  
The Upcoming Ball  
  
Sakura's P.O.V  
  
What if Syaoran's the prince of China after all he did say he came here to meet his fiancé. She was a Princess and he had never met her. He also said that she didn't know she was a princess so it could be him. I hope the Prince isn't mean and cold.  
  
After School Sakura's P.O.V  
  
When Sakura got to the gate there was a limo waiting for her there. David stepped out of the limo and opened the door for her. By now everyone looked at her they didn't know she had that much money. Sakura quickly got in the limo. David closed the door and when to the drivers seat. "Princess, the Queen wants you to go to the Mansion so she could show you, your two teachers, your makeup artist and what company will make your clothes." David explained.  
  
"That's good. David are we nearly there?" I asked. "We are here Princess." David replied. He got out of the Drivers seat and opened the door for me. "Thanks David I'll see you later." David drove the limo away, so I decided to walk up to the Mansion. The door opened an old man stood by the opened door and greeted her. "Hello my dear Princess. Please come in. Take a seat princess and your grandmother the Queen will be down in 2 minutes." The butler said.  
  
2 minutes later  
  
I saw grandmother walking down the stairs with 4 people went with her. "Hello Grandmother." "Hello Dear. Sakura this is your teachers, makeup artist and Mrs. Daidouji her daughter owns the clothes company." Her grandmother said. "Grandmother I know Somoni she's Tomoyo's mother a friend of mine." I told Grandmother. " That's good then you can tell her daughter who you really are so she can design a nice gown for the upcoming ball in 3 days. James will be your dancing teacher. *James bows at her* this is Mary she will teach you how to eat like a princess and this is Eden your makeup artist."  
  
Normal P.O.V  
  
"Sakura dear we will do your makeup first. Eden will you please bring the princess to another room and do her makeup for her." Sakura followed Eden to the room and sat on a chair. Eden started putting makeup on Sakura's face. When Eden was done she gave Sakura a mirror. Sakura's face was covered in light makeup. "Princess do you like how the makeup is done? Or do you wish for me to do it again?" Eden asks Sakura. "This is fine thank you Eden."  
  
Sakura took out her phone and dialled David to pick her up from her grandmother's place. She walked to the living room and told her grandmother (the Queen) that she was going. "Ok Dear, please come back tomorrow to start your lessons." (A.N. Sakura's Grandmother's name is going to be Lily.) Lily told Sakura.  
  
David came over and picked her up from her grandmother's house. "Thank you David. You may go home now." Sakura went straight to her room and slept.  
Thank you for all my Reviewers. If I get more then 10 Reviewers then I will right more chapters. 


	5. The Day before the Ball

Sakura the Beautiful Princess  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own CCS or the characters.  
  
Summary - Sakura finds out she's the Princess of Japan. They don't know she has magic. Wait she is to marry the Prince of China! Who could it be? Read and find out!! S+S and little bit of E+T  
  
Review from the last Chapter  
  
Sakura took out her phone and dialled David to pick her up from her grandmother's place. She walked to the living room and told her grandmother (the Queen) that she was going. "Ok Dear, please come back tomorrow to start your lessons." (A.N. Sakura's Grandmother's name is going to be Lily.) Lily told Sakura.  
  
David came over and picked her up from her grandmother's house. "Thank you David. You may go home now." Sakura went straight to her room and slept.  
  
The Day before the ball  
  
Sakura P.O.V  
  
The next day I woke up and got ready for school. I remembered that my Grandmother saying that there was a ball in 3 days that means it's tomorrow. "Sakura honey the limo is here." My dad said. I saw David coming out of the car and opening the back door waiting for me, so I kissed my Dad goodbye. "Princess you will have to stay at the queen's mansion today so we can get you ready for your big day tomorrow. Princess your new clothes would be there and the queen already told your dad." David told her. "Thanks David. 'This is going to be the first ball I'm going to. I wonder what it would be like? Grandmother said I'm meet my fiancé there.' I thought.  
  
When I got out of the limo I thanked David and told him I'll see him after school finished. When I got in the classroom and told Tomoyo that I was a princess she got all excited. "Sakura you just have to let me design your gown for tomorrow." Tomoyo said. "You are because you own the Daidouji Clothes Company. Tomoyo can you came with me to my grandmother's today so you can measure the clothes for me. After that I'll tell David to bring you home." I told her. "That's great." Tomoyo agreed.  
  
After School  
  
"Tomoyo come on David's waiting for us." Tomoyo and I walked to the limo. "Hello Prin---- um Sakura I see you have a friend." "David it's ok this is Tomoyo she knows I a princess and she owns the Daidouji Clothes Company. I would like you to bring me and Tomoyo to Grandma's house so she can make my gown for tomorrow." I told him. "Yes, Princess." With that he opened the door for them.  
  
10 Minutes later  
  
"Princess we are here." David said when he opened the door for them. "Thanks David." I lead Tomoyo to the mansion. The butler opened the door as always. I saw grand ma waiting for us in the living room. " Grandma this is Tomoyo, Mrs Daidouji's daughter. Tomoyo this is my grandmother the queen." I introduced them. "Nice to meet you." My grandma told Tomoyo. "Thank you my queen." Tomoyo said. "Please call me Lily, Tomoyo."  
  
"Grandma where is my room?" "Oh yes Harry (the butler) can you please show the princess and her friend to her room please." Harry led me and Tomoyo to my room when we got inside she started measuring me. She took out a pad and a pencil out of her bag and started drawing a gown. I rang her mum and told her that Tomoyo was at my house. Tomoyo finally finish the drawing so we went down to show grandma it. "That's beautiful. Tomoyo, Harry will show you to the sowing room. While her dancing teacher teaches her how to dance."  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
After 4 hour Tomoyo finally finished the gown. "Sakura try the gown on." Sakura went into her room and changed into the gown she then went back downstairs. "You look great dear." Lily told Sakura. Sakura was wearing a white gown, which had pink and white decorations on it. She had cherry blossom earrings, a beautiful necklace and a colourful bracelet on. She was wearing her star key but the star was a lot bigger that it was when she was eleven she had changed it, it was longer than before if she transform it the same height Eriol's staff was.  
  
"Sakura since you have learned how to dance dear and eat how a princess has to eat. You can rest till tomorrow then we have the ball. You will finally meet you fiancé." Lily told Sakura. "Thank you grandma." Sakura took out her cell and dialled David's number so he can pick Tomoyo up. Sakura then went up to her room with a bowl of pudding. When she opened the door Kero came out of the drawer and yelled "PUDDING." "Not so loud Kero someone might hear you. Sakura when to bed and she had a dream.  
  
Dream  
  
She was in the middle of a beautiful garden and a man in the shadows says, "I love you Sakura. I'll always protect you no matter what." Then everything turns black. A voice says, "They will all leave you and you'll be all alone. That boy leaf you, you mother leaf you, so will everyone else that you love. You will be all alone." The words all alone keep on repeating in Sakura's mind.  
  
End of Dream 


	6. The Day of the Ball

Sakura the Beautiful Princess  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own CCS or the characters.  
  
Summary - Sakura finds out she's the Princess of Japan. Wait she is to marry the Prince of China! Who could it be? Will Sakura want to marry him? Read and find out!! S+S all the way. This is mostly in Sakura's Point of View.  
  
Review from the last Chapter  
  
"Sakura since you have learned how to dance dear and eat how a princess has to eat. You can rest till tomorrow then we have the ball. You will finally meet you fiancé." Lily told Sakura. "Thank you grandma." Sakura took out her cell and dialled David's number so he can pick Tomoyo up. Sakura then went up to her room with a bowl of pudding. When she opened the door Kero came out of the drawer and yelled "PUDDING." "Not so loud Kero someone might hear you. Sakura when to bed and she had a dream.  
  
Dream  
  
She was in the middle of a beautiful garden and a man in the shadows says, "I love you Sakura. I'll always protect you no matter what." Then everything turns black. A voice says, "They will all leave you and you'll be all alone. That boy leaf you, you mother leaf you, so will everyone else that you love. You will be all alone." The words all alone keep on repeating in Sakura's mind.  
  
End of Dream  
  
The Day of the Ball  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
Sakura woke up early in the morning since it was Sunday she didn't have to go to school (A.N. Do Japanese people have days off in the Sundays?). She remembered her dream, the words all alone still repeated in her mind. She got change and went down to breakfast she couldn't get those words out of her mind and how the cold voice said it. Her grandma greeted her.  
  
Sakura was going to call Tomoyo over and talk to her about who her fiancé might be. Sakura really hope it was Syaoran but he has a fiancé too.  
  
5 Minutes later  
  
Tomoyo came and they when in Sakura's room. Sakura had so much fun that she forgot about the dream, the words all alone left her alone. Tomoyo's cell phone rang and she had to go home. Tomoyo said she'll come back tonight to help Sakura out before she was at the ball. Sakura rang Syaoran up to see if he had found his fiancé yet.  
  
"No Sakura I haven't found her." "Ok Syaoran when you find her will you tell me?" "Of cause I'll tell you Sakura." "Syaoran when are you going to see your fiancé?" "At some ball tonight." "Ok. I'm going to a ball tonight as well. If we're going to the same all I might meet you there." "Ok Sakura." "Syaoran, I have to go now. Bye" "Bye Sakura."  
  
That night  
  
Tomoyo and my make up artist help me get ready. My make up was light like it was the first day she did it. Instead I had blue eye shadow, red lipstick and glitter on my revealing skin. When I went down to the ballroom everyone there was looking at me, I felt nervous. Then someone said, "Ladies and Gentlemen this is the Princess, we've all been wanting to meet. We will tell you who the lucky man is, that gets to marry our Princess."  
  
The orchestra started playing a nice slow song. Lots of men came and asked me to dance with them I said no. Suddenly a man comes towards me. "Will you dance with me Princess?" The man asks. "No I can not dance that well (she's just lying cause she doesn't want to dance with anyone but Syaoran and she only likes Syaoran. You know that right?)." I told him without even looking at his face, he sounded familiar. "So you don't even want to dance with poor old me Sakura?" The man asked. I looked up just to see Syaoran standing in front of me. "Hi Syaoran I didn't know it was you." I said. "So will you dance with me milady?" Syaoran asked again. "And don't worry if you don't dance well. I'll lead." "Ok Syaoran." "Sakura I have to tell you something. I'm the Prince of China and you're my fiancé." "Oh my god you're not lying right." "I'm not lying Sakura."  
  
We went to the dance floor and danced, the song ended. It was time for me to find out who the Prince of China was. "Princess Sakura you have to go to the front with the Queen." I went to the front when I sat down. A man said, "Ladies and Gentleman now we will find out who he lucky man is. The lucky man is....... Xiao Lang the Prince of China. Prince Xiao Lang can you please came up."  
  
A man came up to the front is was Syaoran. So he was telling the truth after all.  
  
That night I went to bed I had that same dream.  
  
Dream  
  
Again there was a man standing there saying I love you, he then disappears. The cold voice comes again saying, "You're all Alone. They left you. That boy leaf you for another girl. You'll see. If you marry me I'll give you nothing but happiness. Together we will rule the world as husband and wife." "Who are you?" "All will be reveal soon my dear. Remember this you are all alone, after everyone will leave you and you'll be a lonely queen. If you marry me your never be lonely. Ever again." "Who are you and what do you want with me?"  
  
"You will find out soon enough. Goodnight for now. My soon to be cherry blossom."  
  
"I'm not your cherry blossom, I'm Syaoran's cherry blossom and no one can call me that except for Syaoran."  
  
"Oh but he will leaf you for another girl you wait and see."  
  
"Wait who are you? Please tell me."  
  
"I told you before all will be reveal soon."  
  
With that the voice was gone.  
  
End of dream  
  
With that the voice was gone. Not to return till the next time our princess goes to sleep.  
A.N. I will update the next chapter as soon as I can. It will have more information on the dream. I hope. Thanks to all my reviewers. And if you don't like it please tell the truth. I'm sorry if you don't like my story. It's my first fanfic. I'll try and make the second one better if I make a second one. Oh I have a poll what should be on the next chapter. Do you want me to put some E + T in it?  
  
Sakura and Li go on a date. A new boy comes then he starts getting close to Sakura but he's not who he seems. Or Will someone else kisses Syaoran and then Sakura doesn't trust Syaoran anymore. The person with the cold voice in her dream will come and sweet- talk her, and then he will take her away. 


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note  
  
I will try and carry on with this story. I'm sorry for not updating the story fast but I can't think of anything at the moment. 


	8. The new boy

Sakura the Beautiful Princess  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own CCS or the characters.  
  
Summary - Sakura finds out she's the Princess of Japan. Wait she is to marry the Prince of China! Who could it be? Will Sakura want to marry him? Read and find out!! S+S all the way. This is mostly in Sakura's Point of View.  
  
Review from the last Chapter  
  
"Oh but he will leave you for another girl you wait and see."  
  
"Wait who are you? Please tell me."  
  
"I told you before all will be reveal soon."  
  
With that the voice was gone.  
  
End of dream  
  
With that the voice was gone. Not to return till the next time our princess goes to sleep.  
  
Chap. 7. The new boy  
  
The next day Sakura got ready for school. She had to be back at her Grandmother's house by 5 pm for something that her grandmother wants to tell her. When she got to school she bump into a boy she's never seen before. "Oh I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." "That's ok Sakura." "Do I know you?" "No you don't. Well my name's Jamie." "Nice to meet you Jamie. How did you know my name?" "Oh I know many things Sakura." "Oh I guess I'll see you soon" "Yes you will believe me." "Bye." "Bye." Sakura got to the classroom as the bell begins to ring. "Good morning class. We have a new transfer student joining us today." "Please welcome. Jamie Taylor from America." Jamie walked into the classroom, Sakura realised that it was the same boy that she bumped into this morning. "Mr Taylor would you please sit behind Miss Kinomoto over there." (Syaoran is sitting in front of Sakura and Tomoyo beside Sakura.)  
  
~~~After School~~~  
  
"Sakura could you please show me around the place?"  
  
"Sure Jamie. Wait here." "Ok I'm ready where do you want to go?" "To this place I made just for you." Jamie's hand began to turn red and Sakura feel asleep.  
  
~~~With Syaoran~~~  
  
It was 5.30 already and Sakura still isn't here, she could be late but never this late before. "My dear. I worried about Sakura now. Some people knows her identity and they could go and have kidnapped her," Sakura's Grandmother said. Suddenly I heard a voice in my head. 'Don't worry about the cherry blossom anymore. I have her and she is very safe.' 'Where is she?' 'She's with me where else?' The voice started fading. 'Syaoran help me..........' 'Sakura is that you?' 'Yes Syaoran it's me..........  
  
A.N. Sorry I haven't updated in a long time but I couldn't think of anything so this chapter is only 2 pages long. Please review it. Should I make a chapter 8? 


	9. Sakura gets saved by her Prince charming

Sakura the beautiful Princess  
  
Recap of last chappy.  
  
~~~With Syaoran~~~  
  
It was 5.30 already and Sakura still isn't here, she could be late but never this late before. "My dear. I worried about Sakura now. Some people knows her identity and they could go and have kidnapped her," Sakura's Grandmother said. Suddenly I heard a voice in my head. 'Don't worry about the cherry blossom anymore. I have her and she is very safe.' 'Where is she?' 'She's with me where else?' The voice started fading. 'Syaoran help me..........' 'Sakura is that you?' 'Yes Syaoran it's me..........'  
  
Chap 8. Sakura gets saved by her Prince charming  
  
'Sakura?? Sakura??' Sakura didn't replies. Syaoran searched for Sakura's aura. He found it after a long time of searching. It was so weak and was a very light pink. He ran out of the room. "Dear, where are you going?" Sakura's grandmother asked. But Syaoran was already gone by the time she finished her sentence. 'That boy runs fast' she thought.  
  
Syaoran's P.O.V.  
  
I kept on running until I reached a big house. I knocked on the door. A person I didn't no open's the door. "Is Jamie here?" I asked. "Wait Mr.?" The person said. "Li." I answered. "Mr. Li if you would please come inside and I will get Mr Taylor for you." With that he was gone.  
  
Jamie came down the stairs minutes later. "Ahh. Syaoran. What brings you here?" Jamie asked. "You know why I'm here." I said. "You're here because of Sakura. Well guess what she's not here." Jamie said. "She is here. I can sense her." I said. "You have no proof you pathetic boy. Search the house. You won't find her" Jamie said looking cocky "Show me to her" he gritted through his teeth "Didn't you hear me? I said I don't have her" Jamie said and turned his heel. "Don't you walk away from me!" Li said.  
  
He ran up to Jamie and hit him squared in the jaw. Jamie growled and lurched towards Li. Li easily jumped out of the way and kneed Jamie in the stomach. Jamie gasped and fell on the floor clutching his stomach. Li wasted no time and ran up the rest of the stairs. Li ran down the hallway and sensed Sakura's aura growing stronger. He looked up and saw a trapdoor. He pulled down the rope and a ladder appeared form the roof. He climbed up it and saw Sakura gagged up. He ran towards her and took it out of her mouth. He untied her hands and legs and comforted her with nonsense.  
  
"Li! I was so scared. He took me here and bounded me up. I contacted you just in time" Sakura said sobbing  
  
"It's alright. I got you. I won't let anything hurt you" Li said and hugged her tighter. Then she heard a sound.  
  
KLONK!  
  
She looked up a saw Li on the floor with an angry looking Jamie with a pan in his hand.  
  
"Get away from her! She's mine!" Jamie said and kept hitting Li. Li screamed in pain and Sakura just watched. She felt so helpless as her Li was being tortured. She started crying. Li had blood all over him and Jamie was hitting him.  
  
No! She won't let him get hurt! She got up and grabbed a nearby walking stick. She raised it up and struck it on Jamie's back, hard. He screamed and Li fell unconscious.  
  
"YOU BITCH!" he said and aimed a punch at her. She dodged it and struck him again. He fell on the floor and he was out cold. She ran quickly to Li.  
  
"Li don't worry. I'll save you" she said and ran to Jamie and grabbed his cell phone and rang Tomoyo. Tomoyo picked up the phone  
  
"Hello? Tomoyo speaking"  
  
"Tomoyo. I need your help. I'm at Jamie's house" Sakura said  
  
"I don't know where Jamie's house is?!" Tomoyo said. Sakura looked out of the window and saw the town's church.  
  
"I'm across the road from the town's church. Hurry!" Sakura said and heard the dial tone. She ran back to Li and started ripping part of her clothes to cover his wounds. In 10 minutes she heard footsteps. Please let it be Tomoyo.  
  
"Sakura! What happened?" Tomoyo asked concernedly  
  
"We need to get out of here but Li is hurt. I'll need your help" Sakura said and Tomoyo nodded.  
  
They carried Li down and laid him down in Tomoyo's car. They drove quickly to the nearest hospital. They ran to the receptionist. She saw Li and nodded to one of those wheelie beds. They put him down and a doctor leads him to a room.  
  
"I'll need you to stay out here and fill out form on how this happened" he said to Sakura. She nodded and took the form. She was asked many questions and the doctor said she could visit Li. She nodded and walked in his room. He was hooked up to tubes and his breathing was shallow. He looked so helpless.  
  
"Oh Li. Please wake up" Sakura said quietly as she walked to his side. She pulled up a chair and entwined her hand with his. She closed her eyes and cried.  
  
"Anything for you Sakura" she heard a voice say. Her eyes were wide opened as she looked up to a weak-smiling Li.  
  
"Li! Why did you do it? You could've died! I don't want to lose you" Sakura said sobbing hard.  
  
"I can't lose you too, Sakura" Li said. Her tears were caught in her eyelashes like diamonds. Her emerald eyes looked up at his own amber eyes.  
  
"I love you" she said quietly and held onto him tighter as if she was hanging on for dear life.  
  
"I love you too Sakura. Please understand that I would risk my own well- bring just for you. I'd do anything just to make you happy" Li said and closed his eyes to sleep from exhaustion. Sakura also closed her eyes knowing he was still alive another day...  
  
This chap is finished!! My friend triggerpullme wrote most of this chap as a favor. Please read her stories. And as for my other story I'm continuing it. Thank you for all of your reviews and pleaz keep reviewing. 


	10. AN

They ppl this is my last chapter please review. If you want me 2 make a sequel please say so in your reviews 


	11. AN

I'm sorry everyone but I am goin to discontinue all ma stories 4 a month...if u were waitin 4 da next chapterz I'm sorry....U have 2 wait longer...My apology's 


End file.
